Corndog Junction
Phineas decides to build a whole city of corndogs for Ferb's birthday. Phineas asks his friends to take turns helping him and keeping Ferb occupied. Phineas starts building his city on the outskirts of Danville as Baljeet takes Ferb to Math-A-Palooza. Ferb walks off after getting bored by Baljeet. Baljeet notices him running off and tells him that they could go see a movie. Ferb agrees, but gets mad at Baljeet when he buys tickets for Mathablanca. While Baljeet gets refreshments, Ferb leaves the theatre and starts heading to the beach, where Phineas is buildinng part of the city. Isabella who had run off to get a drill, sees Ferb and chases after him. She asks Ferb if he wou;d do something with her. Together, they go to the Unicorn Convention. As Isabella is buying a unicorn sticker book, Ferb walks off. Isabella sees him and tells him that they could go to the arcade. Ferb races her to the arcade and beats her. Ferb starts playing Dance Dance Revolution as Isabella plays Super Unicorn Bros. Isabella gets so into her game that she doesn't realize that Ferb set the high score for "DDR", wins a giant bunny in the claw machine, gets the jackpot in the Spin-2-Win game, wins a lifetime supply of nachos, finds Amelia Earhart alive and well, and gets signed to star in a major motion picture. After getting feed up with Isabella ignoring him, he digitally sends his prizes, movie contract, and Amelia Earhart to his bedroom and leaves the building. When Isabella loses her last life, she sees that Ferb is gone and calls Phineas. Phineas says that his Ferb-Tracker will find him. He sees that Ferb is at Gadget Emporium and tells Buford to meet him there. Buford finds Ferb looking through the window at a Monkey-Enslave-inator created by a Dr. H. Doofenshmirtz. After complaining he is bored, Buford grabs Ferb's arm and races off with him to the Meat Festival. There he enters him and Ferb in the meat sculpting contest. When the time is up, the judges ask the contestants to reveal their sculptures. There are meat bunnies, meat snowmen, meat computers, meat llamas, and even a meat house. When the judges come to Buford, he tells him that his sculpture is George Washington, though it just looks like a clump of meat. Ferb unviels his to be life-size replicas of the Eiffel Tower, the Big Ben clock tower, Mount Kilimanjaro, the Sydney Opera House, the Golden Gate Bridge, the Chrysler Building, and the EPCOT Ball. Ferb wins the Grand Prize Trophy and $1,000. Ferb transports these items to his room. Buford, who has entered the Meat Eating Contest, does not realize Ferb is leaving. Ferb sees Candace on the street and asks where Phineas went. Candace says he went to Mr. Slushee Dawg for corn dogs. Django sees Ferb coming to the restaurant and stops him at the door, before he can see Phineas inside. Django tells him that Ferb needs to paint a picture for the school art auction. Ferb whips out some art tools, a canvas, and an easel. He starts painting, and in less the five seconds, he has an exact copy of the Mona Lisa. Django, shocked at this, doesn't realize Ferb walk in to Mr. Slushee Dawg. Ferb spies Phineas, but just as he's about to go over to him, Jeremy starts talking to Ferb. Jeremy tells Ferb that he had an idea for one of their inventions. Ferb, suddenly interested in this, listens to Jeremy tell him about creating a ray that can make anything transport to someone's house. Ferb asks if Jeremy will give him a pack of ketchup. Jeremy, confused, gets him the ketchup. Ferb sets it on the counter and uses his watch to transport it. Jeremy, feeling embarassed, walks away slowly. Ferb looks around the restaurant for Phineas, who has already left with 160,000 corndogs. Ferb gets a call from his mother asking him if he's pkay. He replies "Yes, yes I am." Ferb gets another call, this one from Phineas, telling him to come to the beach. Ferb goes to the beach as Phineas pulls back a curtain to reveal the city. Ferb stands there amazed as his stomach starts to rumble. He then eats the entire city in one big bite. At this Phineas says "Umm... you know I just spent eight HOURS working on that!". Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages Category:Unregistered Contributor Works